Good guy, bad guy
by Nekocin
Summary: [One shot, hint of KaiRei] It is common knowledge that boys his age always want to play the good guy role...


**Title: **Good guy, bad guy  
**Author: **Nekocin  
**Genres:** General  
**Type: **One-shot, AU-ish  
**Warnings: **Possible Out of Character, uhm... speculative, repetitive  
**Pairing:** uhm... very mild KaiRei  
**Rated:** PG (to be safe)  
**Additional notes: **Rei's PoV, mild shounen ai  
**Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

_One shot. "It is common knowledge that boys his age always want to play the good guy role..."  
_  
**X X X X X**

It is common knowledge that boys his age (6 year-olds, really) always want to play the good guy role, preferably some superhero who never fails to save the day, according to Monday and Thursday TV series, that is. Good guys always save the helpless people, aid police officers in catching criminals and get hoards of women fight each other for their attention. Good guys are the epitome of perfect-ness, handsomeness; guys who are intelligent, have a high sense of justice and are the keepers of peace (and so on, and so on).

Which is why it upsets him when he's chosen to be either the victim (who is always ending almost half-dead by the end of the game) or some psycho-killer (who looks like a girl). He never gets to wear grand capes and flashy masks, or hold fake swords and execute awesome fighting moves like a Tai Chi Chuan pro.  
All he does is either scream out, _"Help! Help! Save me! Save me!"_ or sneer, "Mwuahahahahaha! I'm going to kill you. And you, and you and YOU!"  
Nothing like those cool, _"Fear not, fair XXXX. I'm going to save you,"_ or _"Surrender, you bloody villain or I'll stop your villainous deeds with this sword of Justice,"_

Looking back now, he supposes he is just being silly.

Max says that he is not; he has just grown out of the belief that the world only exists in black and white. Seeing the world differently is part of growing up, Max points out.

Takao says it is fun to know that Rei had once been a picky brat about his roles. He was starting to fear that Rei had, probably, always been such a _-mom-_ and a _-pacifist- _way back then, perhaps. Now, he knows better.

Kyouju says it is really nice to believe in superheroes and good guys and stuff like that--because, really, how else would _-they- _(the Team) have survived every obstacle in life without believing in the good. Believing in them always spur them to work harder, right?

Hiromi says that no, he's just being cute and innocent back then. It's normal. And oh-so-cute to hear Rei had played helpless and evil before in his past.

And Kai? He did not say anything...

Kai then calls everyone a bunch of hypocrites before stalking away, doing whatever he does best--disappearing without a good reason.

That's to be expected. Hearing some background stories of past dreams and wishes besides beyblading, is way out of Kai's league because he had never been one to put himself under the category of "boys his age". He had no dreams. No idols. No wishes. He was just... coped up with beyblading...

He is too old for his age anyway, Takao assures.

No, he is not, Max defends.

He is just--different, Hiromi helps.

No comment, Kyouju mutters.

It's not really like that, he realizes later on. Because, really, as much as he wants to be the good guy still playing the bad guy, Kai is the one who wants to BE the bad one and just ignoring the good guy part.

That sounds a bit illogical at first glance. While all kids want to be the hero, Kai wants to be the anti one.

Because, according to Kai who has later explained, being the bad guy allows one to do whatever one wants. For examples, bad guys are allowed to stomp midgets till they're flat like the ground; bad guys are allowed to punch anyone they deem unworthy; bad guys are allowed to insult others till their ears get red and bloody.

And most of all, of course, bad guys are allowed to have no sense of romance. To Kai, damsels in distresses are not his thing. Because the good guy, who's as virtuous as the sun is gold, is the perfect object to mess around when it comes to a stolen kiss, a flirting touch, a teasing smirk and later on a persuasive push to the other side.

That's what bad guys do best!

Some nights later on, Rei got his first kiss stolen by a bad guy.

**_XD_**

**OWARI **  
Uhm... yeah. The idea of "good boy and bad boy" just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Originally, I planned this idea to be written for the _kaireikisses lj community_, but alas, I couldn't find my notebook about the 30 themes and gave up on it.  
It turned out... rather well, I suppose. **O.o**, though I do admit I've probably annoyed everyone by now with the repetitive use of "good guys are..."

TheNekoTalks:

**Extra: **I've just noticed I seem to be posting a lot of one shots here and there... even if they're not really for BB.  
**  
Thank you for reading!** Sorry! Found a typo. Please forgive me for any inconveniences.

.:Nekocin:.

Edited:


End file.
